


If only I could go back to the past

by socopotactico



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: 5 days I can’t get back, and thousands I am looking forward to.





	If only I could go back to the past

Whole story’s in Noah’s POV

I don’t have regrets, ever since I’ve been with Kurt I haven’t had any. Well... except for those five days. 

DAY ONE 

“Finn, I really think I might be into guys, more than girls.”

“How did you realize it? Do you like any guy right now?”  
He asked as if what I just said was the most normal thing ever. 

Telling him I might be gay was the same as saying I bought a new shirt. At least I didn’t have to worry about my best friend being homophobic.

“Yes, but I’m scared it might just be this dumb habit of mine to always be attracted to those I can’t have.”

“Why? He’s straight?”

“He’s one of the kids I’ve bullied. Even if he could forgive me, he’d never love me.”

The bell rang and we both had to get back to class, Before leaving he said to me;

“How will you know if you never dare to try.”

Throughout the hole class I was sitting in the back with Artie and I kept staring at Kurt hoping that I could talk to him. Not once he looked at me, he either didn’t noticed me or was scared of me. I haven’t bullied him for over a month and I regret ever doing this to him. To anyone for that matter. It’s just when I arrived at this school, I wanted to be cool and not end up a loser. I thought the best way was to fit in with the football guys. After a few weeks of doing that, I stood up to them. At first I didn’t have any friends, they left me alone and lonely, but when I joined glee club, it was all so different. If it wasn’t for Finn I might have never joined, I really have him to thank for that. 

When class ended I wanted to go to Kurt’s desk and talk to him. Even if it was just to make him realize he doesn’t have to be scared of me anymore, I wanted to hear his voice. 

But as Artie started telling me all about his family trip to Mexico he planned for the next summer, I watched Kurt grabbing his books and leaving the classroom. He was the first to walk out that day, I don’t know if he was in a hurry or something but I remember looking at him leave and feeling sad, empty.

DAY TWO

“Dude whoever it is you have to talk to them!”  
Finn has been telling me over and over again since yesterday. 

“I know it’s just that-“

“No excuses, Puck! Even if it’s one sentence, I want you to talk to him. You clearly like him and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this with anyone before.”

“I will, I promise.”

And I did. I stopped by Kurt’s locker before glee club and as I much as I wanted to do this right, I forgot all the things I’ve wanted to say. 

My hands were shaking, palms sweaty and my heart beating faster than it ever did. 

“Can I talk to you?”

“Why? It’s not like we’re friends.”

Those words were hurtful but I knew they were true. I’ve never been interested in him before, well, I’ve never shown him I was. I asked Finn about him all the time, but I’ve always been too scared to go to him straight up. 

“I know. I just want to get to know you. After all, we are in glee club together, it would be nice to get along.”

“Alright then, come sit with me at lunch tomorrow?”

“Ok.”  
I nodded, waving goodbye as I headed to the choir room. I might not have been able to say all I’ve wanted to say, but it was a great first step. 

DAY THREE

“So, how did it go?”  
Finn ran up to me a few minutes before class started. 

“Well, it was fine. I just asked if we could talk sometime, and he said yes.”

“That’s great but I’ve gotta run. Tell me about it at lunch ok?”

“Actually, I am having lunch with Kurt. It’s for glee club.”

“Since when do you two even talk?”

“Ummm... not so long ago. I have to go, see ya!”

I tried to avoid the questions because even if Finn was my best friend he was also Kurt’s brother. I didn’t want him to found out I liked him.

After my classes I headed to the cafeteria where Kurt was waiting for me.

“Do you want to go outside? It’s much more quiet.”

He asked and I could tell he wasn’t very comfortable around me. I couldn’t blame him after all I did. 

“Yes, of course. I’m really glad you agreed to do this.”

“Yeah.”  
He sat at the table, looking down. I had to come up with the right words to say. 

“Will you ever forgive me? For what I did? Bullying you and all those things? Because I need you to know I am not a bully. I was but that’s not me anymore.”

“I know that. I forgive you.”

I had to use all my strength to stop myself from letting out a tear. I had made yet another step towards the right direction.

“You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“Why do you suddenly care about me so much?”

“I always did. Believe me.”

The rest of that lunch was pretty great. He let his walls down and even though I already knew he was an amazing person, he turned out to be even more. With every word he said I fell more in love with him. I couldn’t tell him because it was too early, but I was so happy I could at least say now we were slowly becoming friends.

DAY FOUR

“You have to ask him out today!”  
Finn said as we walked down the hall.

“I can’t do that. It’s better to just be glad I’m not a bully to him anymore.  
I don’t think he thinks of me that way yet.”

“You’ll never know if you don’t ask!”

“Finn, what if he says no?”

“What is he says yes?”

I didn’t want to say anything because I was scared he wouldn’t love me back, but what if he did feel it too? What if he was thinking the same thing. Finn was right, I needed to know.

After class, as I ran outside to be sure i wouldn’t miss him, I thought about what I was about to do, but I wasn’t afraid anymore. This was what I needed to do and I would do it no matter what. 

“Puck? What are you doing here?”

“I want to go on a date... With you”  
I said out of breathe.

“What?”

“Listen, we get along so well and I need to know if this is real, because I’ve never felt this way before.”

“So what? You want to use time to know if you’re gay?”

“I don’t know if I am gay, but I wouldn’t do that. I want to do this because I like you. Not any guy, Kurt. Just you.”

“Ok. Tomorrow after school you can come to my place. My parents won’t be home and I’ll take care of Finn.”

I couldn’t believe I got a date with Kurt Hummel. You could offer me the moon, I would’ve never traded this for anything in the world. 

DAY FIVE

“Noah Puckerman! We need to talk!”  
Finn came up to me, he dragged me to a more private spot and started saying... almost screaming.

“Is this true? This guy you’ve told me about is my brother?”

“Please let me explain, Finn!”

“So it is true. You are the guy Kurt is bringing home tonight.”  
He took a moment of silence before saying, his voice becoming calmer 

“Are you for real? Because if this is just to hurt him I swear-“

“I love him, Finn!”   
I cut him off. 

“Be careful, ok? Because I think he does too.”

“I will. I wouldn’t hurt him ever again.”

“Then you have my approval.”

That’s all I needed. Now that Finn knows, I know that this is real, it’s going to happen. 

As I got out of class, right in front of the door was Kurt, waiting for me. 

“You’re ready?”  
He asked offering me his hand. I couldn’t believe I was actually about to hold a boy’s hand for everyone to see. I didn’t even care, for him I’d do anything. 

“Yeah, I am.”

As we walked down the hall, hand in hand, I knew this was right. I knew this was perfect. This is where I was meant to be, who I was meant to be with. Forever. 

-

“So if I could go back in time, do it all over again. The only thing I would change, is I wouldn’t wait to tell him how much I loved him, but it doesn’t matter anymore, does it? Because I will get to spend, the rest of my life with this man.”

“Now that vows have been said; Kurt Hummel, do you take Noah Puckerman to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do”

No words have ever hit me so hard as these. He wants to spend the rest of his life... with me. 

“Noah Puckerman, do you take Kurt Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

Those 5 days were those I lost, but I promised myself I wouldn’t let any more go by without him. He was going to be mine until death tear us apart, I can consider myself the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
